1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for a motorcycle, including an operation quantity detector for detecting an operation quantity of a brake operating member, a liquid/hydraulic pressure generating unit for generating hydraulic pressure independently of operation of the brake operating member, a pressure regulating unit interposed between the hydraulic pressure generating unit and a wheel brake to regulate the hydraulic pressure outputted from the hydraulic pressure generating unit and apply the regulated hydraulic pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure regulating unit based on a detection value provided from the operation quantity detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Braking systems for a motorcycle are known, such as those disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158, in which a pressure regulating unit is mounted to a body frame at a position behind an engine mounted on the motorcycle.
In the braking systems disclosed in the above-referenced Patent Publications, it is unavoidable that some influence of vibration of the engine mounted on the body frame is exerted on the pressure regulating unit, and in order to control the hydraulic pressure in the wheel brake more accurately it is necessary to minimize or eliminate the influence of vibration of the engine on the pressure regulating unit.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problem and it is an object of the invention to provide a braking system for a motorcycle capable of surely preventing vibrations of the engine from being exerted on the pressure regulating unit.